Traditionally, business and government entities such as automobile dealers, hotels, hospitals, military and other governmental agencies may want to control access to, for instance, vehicles, facilities, funds, information, and valuable objects to only certain people or groups of people. One form of an access control device may be a key or card. Limiting access to the key or card, together with knowledge of who has been allowed access to the key or card, may be useful to such entities. In addition to limiting access and maintaining a record of who has an access control device, business and government agencies may wish to control access to items which are valuable. Storage and limiting access to access control devices and valuable objects (collectively referred to hereinafter as “assets”) is a traditional problem for business and government entities. Traditional methods such as sign out sheets may be used, but sign out sheets rely on the accuracy of persons implementing the sign out sheet and provides limited or no access control.